Mencia Madrasa
Mencia Madrasa is the daughter of Mateo, and Isabela Madrasa making her a member of House Madrasa. In Hispania Titus Pullo found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania and even when Lucius returned to Rome he remained behind and as he remained in Hispania for the years following the fall of Africanas he came to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille in the form of Mencia Madrasa and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. The relationship between Mencia and her husband became increasingly violent leading to Titus to murder her husband and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair leading to the pregnancy of Mencia and in order to logitimize their child and finally seal their love Titus convinsed her father to agree to have them married and they were then married in a quick ceremony and the two had a happy marriage in the months prior to the birth of their daughter Yvonne of whom would be born just prior to the Orcs arrival on the shores of Hispania. History Early History Time in Hispania In Hispania Titus Pullo found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania and even when Lucius returned to Rome he remained behind and as he remained in Hispania for the years following the fall of Africanas he came to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. A Daughter Titus Pullo would return to Valencia for a time to continue the expansion of the fortress there but while there he was met by his brother Angelo Pullo of whom travelled to Hispania to see his brother and get his advise as he had been given Legate command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia due to the bribery and manipulations of their father. While talking about this Titus revealed his love for Mencia and Angelo would convince him to take what he wanted and after spending several days together he travelled back to Castile where he found Mencia and the two would sleep together. Following being intimate Titus Pullo would discover bruises all over her body and Mencia revealed that her husband had became increasingly violent towards her and without thinking this would lead to Titus to murder her husband. Ambushing her husband on the road he would murder the man and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair leading to the pregnancy of Mencia and in order to legitimize their child and finally seal their love Titus convinced her father to agree to have them married and they were then married in a quick ceremony and the two had a happy marriage in the months prior to the birth of their daughter Yvonne of whom would be born just prior to the Orcs arrival on the shores of Hispania. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Italy Category:People of Hispania Category:Human Category:Spaniard Category:Dead Category:House Madrasa